


A Matter of Perspective

by Silver_Lightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, BAMF Percy Weasley, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Hitwizards - Characters, Hogwarts Politics, Hogwarts Quality Bashing, House Politics, Hurt Percy Weasley, Loophole Abuser Percy, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bonds, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Oblivious Weasley Family, Observant Percy Weasley, Other Magical Schools, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley-centric, Percy's Years at School, Protective Percy Weasley, Top Percy Weasley, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lightning/pseuds/Silver_Lightning
Summary: The Weasleys all thought that Percy had sided with the Ministry until it was almost too late, sitting and doing nothing about the destruction going on all around him.The Final Battle reveals a completely different perspective of all that they thought they knew about their third born, leaving the Weasleys as a family to closely reexamine every interaction with Percy as they realize that he had had a far more interesting life than anyone had thought possible, was by far most successful of his entire family, and it looks as though Percy may have done far more for the Magical world than anyone of his family, and all without their support or knowledge.Now they must reconcile the reality of what really happened with their previous thoughts, and maybe get another chance to reconcile with their third born....





	A Matter of Perspective

Percival Weasley was finally at the level of his endurance, and he looked forward to the coming relief as he stepped into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

The place was filled with people meandering around, students and Aurors and Order members, all waiting for the final showdown with Voldemort and his forces. The deliberate clicking of his boots on the stone floor drew immediate attention to the doors of the Great Hall, and he was briefly amused at the gaping faces as his attire registered with everyone.

The Aurors, who had all pulled their wands at the approaching figure lowered them, still not fully trusting the stranger in the doorway. Percy approved; it was a time of war and trust shouldn’t be given out so easily, even though he was dressed in the infamous uniform of the Battle Mages.

A large black Auror, Kingsley Shacklebot, approached him carefully as the highest ranking Ministry Auror, not having recognized Percy without the glamour that had hidden his figure since he was thirteen years old. The man stopped and saluted, wand still out but angled slightly away from Percy’s body.

“Sir, may I see your identification, please?” There was no doubt to anyone that the man wasn’t going to allow him any leeway without the ID.

Percy allowed his magic to flow into the badge, which allowed it to glow as his name appeared at the very bottom. The badge was both magically and blood bound to him, and would work only for him, which meant it could not be faked or stolen. It was the ultimate form of identification. 

The obvious glow of the badge caused a sharp inhale of the occupants in the room, and a quick glance showed his family appearing utterly shell-shocked and Hermione (standing with them) appearing utterly confused. Percy smiled grimly; he had long given up on his family ever believing him to be capable of a success they would approve of.

Since he was watching them, he saw the moment many faces (the twins, Bill, Ginny, Ron) turned towards anger as they finally registered just what his being a Battle Mage meant, what he could have done to help with the war.

It was, predictably, Ron who exploded first. “What the bloody hell were you doing all this time if you were a Battle Mage? Why the fuck where you working for the Ministry? While we were all in constant danger and getting maimed, you were busy hiding out and playing Ministry lackey instead of helping out your own family!?”

Feeling his anger spike, Percy turned cold eyes on his younger siblings. “If you would use your eyes and brain, Ronald, perhaps you would be able to puzzle out the answer. Regardless, I have not been sitting idle at the Ministry, I have in fact been busy taking care of an aspect of this war you all seem to have ignored, busy as you all were focusing only on Voldemort.”

It was Bill who spoke up next, even as the rest of the Weasleys were busy disgustedly scoffing at Percy’s reply. “What else could be more important than taking out You-Know-Who? Although that wasn’t the only thing we were dealing with.”

With a cold sneer, Percy turned towards the assembled people in the Hall, all watching this public confrontation between the Weasleys and their wayward third born.

“What else could be more important than Voldemort or the Death Eaters? Is that really how far your prejudice has sunk? That no one has at all considered the situation of the Muggleborn camps? Was saving them really not more important than dealing with the half-blood Voldemort or his Pureblood sycophants? Are they not worth saving because they weren’t Purebloods? You are all bigots, just in a different way.”

There were horrified denials throughout the room, but this time it was Percy’s turn to be scoffing in disgust. “Your priorities and your actions during this entire War certainly lends credence to that believe. Not one of you thought or tried to do something, anything, about Umbridge and her victims. Instead you all jumped in to defend other Purebloods, as Muggleborn were abducted and Kissed willy-nilly everywhere.” 

The twins jumped in to the conversation at this point, having simply glared hatefully at their elder brother. “Such a liar …” began Fred.

“Claiming to have been …” Continued George.

“Saving Muggleborn …”

“When they were still …”

“Having their bodies …”

“Piled up for viewing …”

“In the Ministry lobby.” The twins finished together. Their glare was harsh, furious, and cold. They didn’t believe him, and Percy could feel the final thread of affection left for his family snap. 

Glaring back just as frostily, Percy smirked deviously at the gathered people, before turning to Hermione. “What do you know of golems, Miss Granger? Please explain to our audience.”

The girl startled, before speaking with a frown to the people watching curiously. “Golems are made by a type of magic that creates living matter using special clay and organic material from the donor to make what would be an identical form of the donor. The only difference would that they are not alive, and it is almost impossible to tell what is a golem and what is a real body.” 

“What that means, folks, is that those bodies the Ministry is piling up in the lobby are all golems, created with the permission of the Muggleborn in the camps. None of those bodies is real, and unless the specialized detection charms are used, the idiots won’t realize it. That is what I have been doing.”

There was loud murmuring as everyone in the hall discussed this new piece of information, including the Weasleys.

“Then why did you leave the family and refuse to work with Professor Dumbledore if you were helping out and fightning the war all along?” Ginny spoke up finally.

“I did not agree with Dumbledore’s handling of the War, and leaving you was necessary if I was to be believed as not supporting the Order by the Ministry. I had to be inside the Ministry to have access to the Muggleborn.”

“So, you really didn’t agree with the Ministry’s stance then?” Charlie asked.

“I never agreed with the Ministry or with the Order. That’s why I didn’t join them.”

“What do you mean you didn’t agree with the Order? We were fighting against You-Know-Who and his evil. How could you not agree with that?” Molly Weasley’s shrill voice finally broke through. She had been kept silent by her children’s questioning of her wayward third born son.

“I don’t disagree with what the Order was standing against, I simply didn’t agree with the way the leadership went about doing that fighting. Dumbledore was a teacher after all, not a general. He had no knowledge of how to actually lead a war effort and did not accept anyone’s counsel. He would have simply hindered all of my efforts and lead to the deaths of hundreds of people.” 

“Dumbledore was a great man, Percival Weasley! And you should not be disrespecting him, he died for us.”

“He died due to his arrogance.”

Percy turned away, ignoring his Mother’s shrieking and the disagreement of the rest of the occupants of the Hall when he felt the group of people moving towards his position.

Their confrontation was interrupted by the sounds of a group of people making their way into the Great Hall. Everyone froze again as another Battle Mage stepped into view, leading the Slytherins who had been locked up in their dorm to keep them from either interfering with the Defenders or joining with the attacking army as other fighters.

As soon as the Slytherins came into the view of the occupants of the Great Hall, there was an immediate out cry as various wands were pulled out and begun pointing at the students in the doorway.

Percy casually waved his wand, pulled while everyone else was busy with registering the presence of the Slytherins and Accio'd the entirety of the wands that were pointing at the students. With everyone's attention back on him, he snarled at them.

“You have no right to be keeping them prisoner. They will be staying here, and if anyone tries to harm them, I will have you arrested.”

“What do you mean they will be staying here?” Ron snarled back. His wand had been one of the ones Percy had. “Their just Slimy Slytherins and their going to be spying on us before joining up with the other Slimy Slytherins!”

Before Percy could answer his younger sibling, the second Mage that had been ignored up to this point spoke up. “Those that would join up with their families have already left. These guys here are going to be fighting on your side. You can’t deny them if they want to fight for their world.”

Adrian turned back to Percy and gave him the signal they had agreed upon for when one of them dealt with Potter, and Percy was relieved. With the final Horcrux taken care off, they could actually concentrate on the permanent defeat of Voldemort and his sycophants.

Being Battle Mages meant that they were the highest ranking authority present, and they could take control of the fighting force assembled before them and actually lead them. With that in mind, the two Mages had come up with various plans for dealing with the final battle with Voldemort, and together they began ordering the people gathered in the Hall into the previously agreed upon groupings. 


End file.
